Idę odbić moją blond księżniczkę
by kamaitacchi
Summary: "Minho z trudem wytężył wzrok spoglądając we wskazanym kierunku i rzeczywiście, dostrzegł dwie sylwetki siedzące za kłodą. Bardzo blisko siebie. Zbyt blisko. - Idę odbić moją księżniczkę - wymamrotał i chwiejnym krokiem podążył do drzewa."; albo inaczej: przyjaźń, nadszarpnięte nerwy Minho alkohol


Historia ma miejsce przed Thomasem, gdy Newt jest jeszcze biegaczem (chociaż nie ma to dużego wpływu na akcję). O ile się nie mylę nie ma tu jeszcze fanfika z maze runnera po polsku, co jest dziwne, bo na pewno wielu z naszej wspaniałej ojczyzny wielbi też tę serię (albo przynajmniej Dylana O'Briena xD). Tak więc no. Enjoy.

* * *

\- Słyszysz? - spytał Newt, wskazując palcem gdzieś przed siebie. Matt wytężył słuch. Rzeczywiście, po chwili, mimo gwaru panującego w Sferze usłyszał odgłosy przesuwania czegoś naprawdę ciężkiego, coś jakby zgrzyty, trzeszczenie, raz po raz drobne huki. Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? - szepnął nieco drżącym głosem, opierając się zrezygnowany o kłodę, za którą siedzieli. W Sferze panowało coś, co można by nazwać imprezą, ale on nie miał najmniejszego nastroju do zabawy. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, kim jest, dlaczego tu jest ani co się dzieje. Był zmęczony, ale wiedział, że na pewno nie zaśnie, nie po tym wszystkim co usłyszał i zobaczył dzisiejszego dnia. Poczuł wzrok Newta na sobie, odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i zauważył, że ten spogląda na niego z troską.

\- Spróbuj trochę wyluzować, Matty. Jakoś to będzie, po prostu staraj się nie myśleć za bardzo o przyczynach tego całego gówna, bo i tak nie znajdziesz odpowiedzi, a będzie tylko trudniej. Masz - powiedział, podając mu naczynie, z którego do tej pory popijał żółtawy płyn. - Napij się, ale uważaj, bo kopie jak cholera.

Matt nie do końca posłuchał, biorąc porządnego łyka, którego w momencie pożałował. Poczuł w ustach niemalże ogień, od razy wypluł napój krztusząc się, na co Newt zareagował śmiechem. - Co to w ogóle jest? - wydusił, spoglądając na naczynie.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odparł Newt, wciąż chichotając. - Gally to pędzi po nocach - wyjaśnił. - Napij się jeszcze raz, ale tym razem spróbuj przełknąć - poklepał go po ramieniu. - Dzięki temu będzie lepiej, uwierz mi - dodał, uśmiechając się.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - Matt nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, mimo że wiedział, że blondyn śmieje się z niego. W zastępcy przywódcy Streferów było po prostu coś takiego, co sprawiało, że się rozluźnił, może nie do końca, ale przynajmniej nie czuł się już jak ofiara otoczona przez drapieżców. Dotarło do niego, że może będzie potrafił jakoś się przyzwyczaić do tego nowego świata, nowej rzeczywistości. Może wszystko się ułoży.

llllllllllll

\- Widzieliście gdzieś mojego blond aniołkaaa? - Alby usłyszał za sobą głos który bardzo dobrze znał, jednak zniekształcony nieco przez zbyt dużą ilość wypitego alkoholu. Chwila moment, pomyślał i odwrócił się od ogniska, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Czy ty jesteś pijany Minho? - spytał, spoglądając na niego z uniesioną brwią, kątem oka widział, że jego towarzysze, z którymi siedział akurat przy głównym ognisku mają tak samo zdziwione miny jak on.

\- Jaa? Pijanyy? Oh Alby no przestaaań - Minho machnął ręką w lekceważącym geście, na co Alby uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej. Minho nigdy nie pił. Nigdy.

\- Tak tak, oczywiście, że nie. Coś się stało? - Minho już chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle się zatoczył i gdyby nie Frypan, który akurat przyszedł i go podtrzymał, upadł by na ziemię. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się co się stało, gdy w końcu zrozumiał wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Minho który się śmieje? To jest jeszcze dziwniejsze niż pijany Minho. Odkąd ktoś, chyba Nick, powiedział mu, że gdy się śmieje wygląda jak szczeniaczek przestał to robić, bo "psuje to jego image groźnego dupka". No cóż, w sumie prawda. Psuło.

\- Nasz dziki tygrys jest zazdrosny - wyjaśnił Frypan, uśmiechając się. - Chodzi dookoła i wszystkich się pyta, czy widzieli gdzieś Newta, widziałem, że z każdą negatywną odpowiedzią popijał sobie, chciałem iść i go powstrzymać zanim będzie za późno, ale cóż, Jack się pytał o drobną pomoc więc poszedłem z nim i przy okazji na śmierć zapomniałem o tym biedaku.

\- No bo czemu Newt spędza czas z kimś innym niż ze mną? - odezwał się znienacka Minho, prostując się i zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie zauważył nawet, jak prawie pusta już butelka wypadła mu z rąk i tarzała się teraz po podłodze, dowódca Streferów miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie potknie się o nią, nie mógł ryzykować urazu fizycznego u jednego z najlepszych biegaczy.

\- Bo ma naszego świeżaka na głowie - odparł Alby z westchnięciem, nie potrafił jednak ukryć uśmiechu. - Idź do nich jak chcesz, siedzą sobie tam, pod drzewem - wskazał palcem na lewo od głównego ogniska. Minho z trudem wytężył wzrok spoglądając we wskazanym kierunku i rzeczywiście, dostrzegł dwie sylwetki siedzące za kłodą. Bardzo blisko siebie. Zbyt blisko. - Idę odbić moją księżniczkę - wymamrotał i chwiejnym krokiem podążył do drzewa.

\- Myślisz, że da radę tam dotrzeć? - spytał Alby, zajmując poprzednie miejsce. Chichotając śledził wzrokiem Minho, który dzielnie pokonywał metry dzielącego go od celu, raz po raz się zataczając.

\- Myślę, że trochę mu to zajmie, ale w końcu się uda - roześmiał się Frypan, siadając przy ognisku obok Jeffa.

\- Biedny Newt - parsknął Ben. - Jak tylko usłyszy że Minho go nazwał księżniczką...

lllllllllll

Każdy kolejny krok był coraz trudniejszy, ale Minho w końcu podołał i dotarł w pobliże kłody, za którą na wpół leżeli Newt i ten nowy dzieciak. Błyskotliwie postanowił ją obejść, żeby zobaczyć ich od przodu i prawie mu się to udało. Prawie.

\- Heeej Neeeewt - zawołał wesoło, może nieco zbyt głośno, zważywszy na małą odległość między nimi. Newt spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony.

\- Czy ty jesteś pijany Minho?

\- Jaa? - rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia, podchodząc bliżej. Był jednak tak skupiony na stawianiu kroków, że nie zwrócił uwagi na niemały kamień leżący dokładnie na jego drodze. - No co ty Newtie przecież wiesz, że ja nigdy... AH! - krzyknął zdziwiony, gdy nagle ziemia zniknęła spod jego nóg i znalazła się na brzuchu. Pech chciał (czy może szczęście), że upadając poleciał trochę do przodu i wylądował dokładnie na Newcie, między jego nogami, z głową na jego brzuchu. Zanim blondyn zdążył zareagować azjata oplótł go szybko silnymi ramionami w pasie i przytulił mocno. - Dlaczego spędzasz czas z tym świeżakiem zamiast ze mnąą? Przecież to mnie kochasz bardziej, prawdaa? Bo ja ciebie kocham bardzo bardzo i mi bardzo bardzo smutno, że wolisz się kręcić koło świeżaka zamiast mnie... - mruczał, wtulony w tors blondyna.

Newt wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany i nieco zawstydzony, czując, że się rumieni, szybko spojrzał na Matta, chcąc wyjaśnił sytuację, wytłumaczyć mu, że to kwestia alkoholu a nie coś głębszego, ale ten zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony niż on sam, cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Ja przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałem, że wy... No że ty i on.. Że ja... Pójdę już - rzucił nie patrząc na nich nawet i uciekł w kierunku ogniska.

Newt westchnął i zwrócił się do przyjaciela. - I widzisz co zrobiłeś, debilu? Teraz będę musiał to wszystko odkręcać - powiedział i trzepnął go w głowę.

\- To twoja wina - wymamrotał Minho. - Trzeba było nie poświęcać mu tyle czasu.

\- Trzeba było nie pić tyle. W ogóle od kiedy ty pijesz, idioto? Ciekawy jestem, jak jutro pobiegniesz, ja na pewno nie będę cię targał za sobą i słuchał twoich narzekań - wygarnął mu, spoglądając w dół. Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, którą w końcu przerwał czarnowłosy.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął, zacieśniając jeszcze bardziej uścisk. - Jesteś zły?

\- Jeszcze nie - odparł z uśmiechem, przeczesując palcami miękkie włosy azjaty. - Będę zły jutro, jak będziesz marudził. A tak w ogóle to zamierzasz mnie puścić? - spytał, mimo że dobrze znał odpowiedź. Tak jak się spodziewał, Minho pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Newt?

\- Tak?

\- Ale wiesz, że naprawdę cię kocham, nie?

\- Wiem wiem, debilu. Ja ciebie też.


End file.
